


【南以颜喻】ABO 《求不得》

by sakuya1214



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 南颜第一次写ABO主题，酸爽风。





	1. Chapter 1

《求不得》  
BY：朔夜Sakuya

01

在现代社会的生活中，亚性征已经没什么大不了的了。

抑制剂都是免费配给的，容易惹事的Alpha和omega只要乖乖按照自己的周期使用，一般不会出什么问题。

而已经标记过的就更简单了，他们闻起来几乎没有味道，而且只要定期互相交换些许信息素，就只会进入比较敏感的易感期，但都有稳定伴侣了，这就更加无所谓了。

张颜齐也不太在乎亚性征这事儿，只要喜欢，不拘什么亚性征。在进入创造营前几个月，他刚结束了跟一个beta女孩儿的恋爱关系。

他对那个女孩自问尽了心，每周两次约会，记住生日节日纪念日，定期的小惊喜不在话下。有一天夜深时分，那个女孩给他发微信说肚子疼得不行，他骑着车跑了十公里翻墙进了她的宿舍，隔着窗户给她送了药，还记得当时月光下女孩儿感动得眼睛泛着泪光。

隔天他们就分手了。女孩儿说，你把我宠得像个omega，可是我想让自己更alpha些。

张颜齐平静地接受了，他不太懂，也不太想懂。但有些人或许在相遇那一刻就注定了结局。

张颜齐最大的优点就是看得开，念念不忘未必有回响，求而不得只会落得内心反复煎熬。世间本就没有什么是尽了力就一定会有结果。

感情如是，音乐事业也如是。

从地下世界一点一点爬上来并非易事，去参加选秀也难以定义到底是捷径还是旁门左道。但张颜齐到底还是听从公司的安排去了。

若非抑制剂已经运用得如此成熟，恐怕各类选秀也不会进行得如此如火如荼。

刚去报道第一天，工作人员带着他们去熟悉环境，好笑的是每一层都有抑制剂和其他应急药品的柜台，只要输入自己的号码就能拿。alpha和omega拿少于定量的还会被工作人员去二次询问，确保万无一失。一边介绍，工作人员还耳提面命地一直叮嘱着必须要按照规章办事，如果闹出事来可能会被直接取消资格。

也是，作为偶像这样需要在舞台上挥洒自己荷尔蒙的职业，alpha和omega的比例异常地高，而若然一不留神出事了，说不定上的就是社会新闻。恐怕举办方高层也不乐意见到这样的可能。

本来张颜齐还觉得这可能有点小题大做，但是看到在初评级前101个年轻男孩聚在一起听工作人员介绍规则和后续安排时，大部分人的心思都不在听规则上了。作为偶像预备生的少年们天生外形优越，又年轻得不知道该如何收敛自己的魅力，这么一大群少年突然被放到了一起，还即将面对未来近乎封闭的100天，大家的眼睛也都禁不住滴溜溜地去偷偷打量身边的人，试图从空气中嗅出一丝不知道是谁的信息素味道。

但各个公司在这个方面暂时还是很到位的，张颜齐也稍微闻了闻，空气中除了淡淡的清新剂味道后，什么味道都没有。101个少年居然把味道控制得像自来水一样无色无味，也不知道来之前被公司打了怎么样强力的抑制剂。

张颜齐不合时宜地想到了阉割这个词，自顾自地觉得有点好笑，他刚刚笑了起来，站在前排一个矮他一头的少年就像背上长了眼睛那样，回头瞪了他一眼。

这是刚在前面互相认识时，刚跟老乡姚琛热情认亲，就突然出现在身边的少年。

他的自我介绍也特别简单：“你好，我是周震南，也在重庆出生。”

刚认识的姚琛在隔壁咋咋呼呼着他跟南南认识很久了，都是老乡什么的。张颜齐一时之间实在无法将南南这么可爱的昵称跟面前这个看人仿若瞪人，冷白皮眼神还自带一种煞气的少年联系在一起。

但是周震南他是知道的。在参加创造营之前他就看过明日之子，本来应该隔着屏幕去看的人在眼前突然就成了现实，张颜齐一瞬间也有点恍惚，但他很好地控制住了，握住了少年伸出来的手，客客气气地说了句：“你好，我是张颜齐，rapper，重庆人。”

周震南的手也小小的，握手的时候轻易就完全包在了掌心，他的体温也低，握在手里的时候凉凉的，像是一块没有生命的玉，而且他闻起来也是除了香水以外，一丁点信息素的味道都没有。

但这也许是张颜齐的问题。他在18岁之后就对信息素迟钝得过分，估计只有正在情热期的omega直接跑到他面前，他才能后知后觉地发现这个正在燃烧引线的炸弹。

但他的迟钝，在这种特殊封闭的环境下，也许是个优势也说不定？

在第一次公演分组的时候，张颜齐站在人群里等待着各个队长的选择，他其实并不觉得自己是什么热门的选项，毕竟他偏科得非常明显，而且跳舞完全是他人生中从天而降的小怪兽，他绕不开，也暂时打不过，还在路上努力地练级中。于是他就默默地站在人群后面，等着热门选手选完后，还剩下哪些歌曲稍微合适他，他再试试争取一下。

张颜齐不是没看到周震南在那里虚着眼睛左顾右盼，但他也非常清晰地听到周震南他们队伍里讨论着要找个擅长跳舞的人，他站在最后面，装作很期盼地看着前面的几支队伍，但实则脑袋里已经在放空。

直到周震南的眼睛往这边看过来，隔着人群的晃动不休的躁动身影，直直地与他对上。

那一瞬间张颜齐有点儿恍惚，周震南的眼神太直接也太明确，好像他们之间的人群与距离都不复存在，空气中只余下一片静谧的微尘跟随着风的气息轻盈地飘散，明媚到晃眼的阳光穿透了山城迷蒙的薄雾，周震南的目光带着静默的炽热，无声无息地，落在了他的身上。

下一秒，周震南的唇角微微勾起了一个近似于无的弧度。他毫不犹豫地喊出来——

“张颜齐！”

张颜齐并不理解周震南的选择，可是并不妨碍他在镜头前露出一个应该有的笑容，拨开了眼前拥挤的人潮，一步一步走向周震南，与他默契十足地击了个掌。

在后面的练习中，张颜齐也无数次觉得周震南可能有在后悔当初的选择。他是真的一点舞蹈基础都没有，记住舞蹈动作并假模假样地跟在人群后面摆出来，已经耗尽了他所有的力气。即使那效果并不好，他就像一个断了几根线的扯线木偶，竭尽全力了，依然只能摆出那般滑稽又错失节奏的模样。

周震南真的是个很好的老师，他几乎是手把手地给张颜齐摆动作，手臂的角度，脚下旋转的时机，一天一天，从清晨到深夜，张颜齐几乎已经习惯了周震南触碰他的感觉。

那双手，从玉一般的冰凉，到带着汗湿的热，烫贴在他的身体上。

如果那双手再炽热一些，或许会在张颜齐身上留下刺青那般的痕迹。就像是周震南手腕上的荆棘，慢慢地，慢慢地，从指尖延伸出来，长在了张颜齐的身上，一点一点地往他的心脏蔓延。

但偶尔周震南也会有控制不住的时候。练到了深夜，或许更标准地定义，应该是快到日出。张颜齐无暇去看窗外地平线处已经透出的迷雾般的灰橘色霞光，他第三次又跳错了同一个动作，在镜子的反射里对上了周震南骤然亮起火光的眼睛，他又慌了一下，接下来的动作全在脑子里糊成一团，半点都跳不下去。

其他人也被迫停了下来。

周震南站在那里默默地看着他，矮了他半头，气势却高到了天花板。原本有些遮挡住眼睛的刘海被汗完全浸透了，湿成了一缕一缕，于是他的眼睛就毫无阻隔地盯着张颜齐看，带着蓬勃的怒气。

“张颜齐，你有在认真学吗？”

可是张颜齐没有回答的机会了。练习室里突然爆发出来一阵馥郁的香气，黏腻到如同实质的甜味儿缠绕着练习室的每一个人，队伍里其中一个成员支撑不住那般单膝跪在了地上，其他人大呼小叫地跑了出去找工作人员，小小的练习室里一时之间兵荒马乱。

工作人员也害怕出事，好像一瞬间就一小队人从天而降那样塞满了练习室，似乎是因为不规律高强度的练习导致周期的紊乱，队伍里的其他人都被请出去了，让他们今天早点回去休息。

方才周震南的发火就这么被打断了，也没有人再提起来。大家三三两两往外走，带着骚乱后惊魂未定的心思，不由得低低地讨论起刚才的事来。

也是到方才那一刻张颜齐才知道原来那个队员是Omega，但这也不能怪张颜齐，他对于一切信息素都迟钝得不得了，当然他身上也几乎没有任何信息素的味道。

刚入营的时候大家少不免会在宿舍夜聊的时候遮遮掩掩地谈起亚性征的问题。当时就有人问过他是不是beta，他没有正面回答，只是反问了一句“你怎么会这样猜呢？”

大家忍不住哄笑成一团，在这里的大家都是天生好看的人，又年轻得不知如何掩饰自己，那些带着些微好感的冒着热气的眼神几乎可以说是明目张胆，当即就有人试探一般地答道：“因为你身上没有信息素的味道啊，一点都没有。”

是吗？反正张颜齐自己也闻不出来。

在练习室往外走的时候，张颜齐注意到有几个人在爆发的信息素炸弹轰炸过之后，腿都软了，拖着脚步满脸潮红，急急忙忙找了个借口跑去厕所了。但张颜齐也还是没有什么感觉，他能明确地闻到刚才的气息，就像是闻到了新鲜蛋糕出炉的甜香，但仅此而已。

他略微放慢了脚步，与走到了最后的周震南并肩。周震南又回到了那般面无表情的模样，刚才练习时的潮红已经消退了，只余下汗湿和一目了然的疲惫，周震南默默往前走，看他过来也就是扫了他一眼，像是已经累得不想说话的样子。

张颜齐内心突然就愧疚了起来，周震南也不过才十八岁，可是无疑他承担了太多太多。张颜齐看不准周震南还有没有生气，但还是先诚恳地先道了个歉，“对不起南哥，我今晚一直拖着进度，我睡一下自己先来练练，尽量不拖大家后腿。”

周震南的脸色好像有点缓和，抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，“你自己来练没用，你叫上我吧，我给你开小灶。”

这事就算是揭过去了。张颜齐心头大石落了下去，松了一口气，又忍不住聊起了刚才的事来，他一想有点奇怪，“南哥刚才你怎么也一点反应都没呢？你是个beta吗？”

周震南略微扭过头来很快地瞥了他一眼，嘴角突然就带着一种说不明白的笑意来，“你不也没反应？那你也是beta咯？”

张颜齐本想打个哈哈敷衍过去，可是周震南像是看穿了他的意图，他停了下来，张颜齐见状也不明所以地停下来，回头去看那个站在那里的人。

朝阳已经在地平线冒出了个头，橘色的霞光从窗外斜斜地照了进来，可是周震南站在了窗与窗之间的阴影处，嘴角含着微微的笑，直直地盯着他看。

地平线上积压的云层如滚滚波涛，被朝阳刺出了跌宕起伏的红，骤眼一看如刺绣时扎破手指渗出的血珠，浓烈的红，流了下来的时候就略微显现出一点点血流奔涌下肌肤的白。

张颜齐难以解读那种表情，只觉有什么触目惊心的话语要被抛出来，直直地扔向他，从周震南那天生红润丰满的嘴唇间。

而实际上也如他设想地，周震南露出一个狡黠的笑容来，虽然是个疑问句，但语气极其笃定，“可是你明明是个alpha啊。难道不是吗？张颜齐。”

-TBC-


	2. 02

事实上，即使主办方做好了充足的准备，要把101个青春期的少年关在这么个封闭的环境下朝夕相处，要说大家都乖得像兔子，一点都不擦枪走火，那是不可能的。

主办方大概也明白堵不如疏的道理，每层楼抑制剂的自动贩卖机其实有个未显示的选项可以拿到安全套。学员们大概第一天上岛就已经摸清了这个规律且心照不宣地口耳相传。

而且比较让张颜齐觉得荒诞现实的是，抑制剂和安全套虽然都是免费可以拿到的，但是抑制剂是要输入自己的学员编号做记录的，但安全套反倒不用，颇有一种掩耳盗铃的感觉。

于是到了晚上熄灯后，大通铺的某些角落里，有时会传来一些奇怪的声响。像是粘腻的水声、床铺震颤的吱呀声、带着春情的轻声耳语、急促的带着气音的暧昧喘息，即便如何压低了声音，依然难以忽视。

至于夜间的浴室，锁上门却又关着灯的小练习室更是不能深究，张颜齐觉得自己就像是RPG游戏里在野外行走的男主角，走着走着便不小心遭遇拦路而来的小怪。虽然在大岛上，他无心打扰的只是一双一对不知名的野鸳鸯们。但熄灯后连厕所都尽量不要上这一点还是让人颇为苦恼。

其实也不是没有人向张颜齐示过好，毕竟他个子高，长得也算帅，虽然周身都没有信息素的味道，但是地下rapper出身的事情传开了之后，很多人就不禁对他抱有了些不切实际的幻想，仿佛他一到晚上就能变身成狼人，满足大家这样那样的奇怪期待。

但张颜齐每次都揣着明白装糊涂，给他零食就转头跟周震南姚琛一起分着吃，约他吃饭就说要跟悟空组一起吃，说要一起打羽毛球总说练习任务重得跟着南哥开小灶。

久而久之大家也就看明白了，这人就是无意于此。

能来这里的人外型总是优越的，以往一直被追着捧着，笑脸相约两三次碰了软钉子，就懒得再送上门去倒贴。毕竟没了张颜齐这棵树，大岛上可还有100棵树的森林，谁也没想就吊死在这里。

张颜齐也就乐得清静，偶尔被他南哥准假，就躺在床上看书，有人好奇去问是什么书，他扬了一下封面，写着小团队管理的方法，那人就忍不住笑着刺了他两句“你连队长都不是呢还管理哦？”

这个时候张颜齐也不反驳，只是笑眯眯答了一句，“哎呀你不懂啦……”

然后就不往下说了。

张颜齐总是说着你不懂，可是，其实他也从来没有给过别人机会去懂他。

看似处处体贴，实则总在与人保持距离。跟大家都交好，可是，他与谁交心？

但这些总归是插曲，来选秀的最终目标还是出道，面前最大的任务就是要把第一次公演舞台做好。悟空组熬了整整一周，熬到最后都是靠着一股气在硬撑着了。

在公演前夜周震南难得点头说差不多了，在午夜前就把大家放回去好好休息。在解散前大家一起盘腿围在一起坐下，算是彼此激励一下。

张颜齐也忘记当时自己说了什么了，但大家都笑得前仰后合的。张颜齐一直不介意让自己显得憨一点傻一点来调节团队气氛。可是这一次不一样的是坐在他身边的是周震南。

周震南也笑了，冷白皮的小雪人笑起来就像是拨云见日一般地，山城也有了明媚。可是也不仅仅是如此，周震南笑着将手搭在了张颜齐的大腿上，在镜头前好像只是拍了拍，但只有他们两个才知道，在周震南的手放开之前，似乎轻轻地，捏了一下。

张颜齐搞不准这是不是他自作多情的臆想，他只觉被揉捏过的那片皮肤缓慢地滚烫了起来，好像周震南在他身上施了什么魔法一样。

张颜齐在镜头前只是僵硬了一瞬，就恢复了应有的姿态。只是在其他人谈话的空隙中，他抓准时机去看了周震南一眼。

不知道是不是凑巧，周震南也正好看向他。

两人的视线在空中交汇，周震南像是挑衅又像是挑逗那般，对着他，挑起眉头勾起了唇角。

那笑意，竟然带着一丝说不出来的媚。

张颜齐面上依然是不动声色，转过头接着其他人的话头又是逗得大家笑声不断。

第二天就是公演，大家忙了一周也总算有了好的结果。只是在宣布结果的时候，不知道是因为骤然的放松，还是因为灼热而刺眼的舞台灯光，周震南可能只是恍惚了一瞬间，然后失控的眼泪就顺着脸颊往下流了。

有人似有所察，挤开人群挡在了他面前，遮住了那过于耀眼的灯光和黑洞洞的镜头，在阴影下，平素有点颓废的下垂眼睁大了，看着他，只凝视着他，眼神温柔得让人疑心错觉那是一片深情。周震南满腹的心事就被瞬间勾了起来，不由得扁着嘴，像个小孩子那样，委屈的眼泪在被抚慰的瞬间更是肆无忌惮地奔流。

然后温暖的热度轻轻抚摸着他的脸，是软的，是热的，又是坚定的。他的眼泪被眼前之人以指腹轻轻地擦去，仿佛摇曳的春风在他的掌心复苏，扫走了一切情绪。

他轻轻地说：“没事的，别看。”

周震南深吸了一口气，再对着镜头的时候，已经又恢复他周震南应有的样子。

张颜齐好像轻轻叹了一口气，然后为他擦过眼泪的手滑落在他的肩膀上，并肩而立，继续进行着拍摄流程。

下台的时候这支熬了一周的队伍终于可以笑出来了，有人喊着再也不要跳悟空了。

周震南笑了，支起手指做了个打电话的手势在耳朵边上晃了晃，“以后早上八点打电话约你出来跳悟空啊！”

他如此笑着，目光像是不经意地，停在了张颜齐的脸上。

一切就像是时光倒流到选择队员的时候，周震南的目光又是那般直接又明确地，看着他，只看着他。眼神里写满了未可知的情绪，隔着拥挤人潮，毫不犹豫地凝视着他。

张颜齐的心跳漏了一拍，他原本也在做着手势的手晃了晃，微微低下头避开了那目光，只是维持着应有的笑容捧着场，如往常一般。

补拍完成后大家就地解散，张颜齐洗完澡之后，熬了这些天，原本他就应该直接回到自己的床铺上倒头就睡。可是他犹豫了一下，难得在大岛已经熄灯了的时候，举步往外走。

以往总是避之不及的区域今晚也是难得静悄悄的，可能因为整天的公演录制已经耗完了大部分人的所有精力。然而张颜齐却又回到了熟悉的悟空练习室，悄悄地，扭开了门。

这并非是完全的黑暗，角落里开着一盏小灯。也并非是无人，周震南还穿着公演的服装，倚着墙壁坐着，见他进来便笑了。

他给了暗示，于是张颜齐也应邀而至。

在演出服的浓黑下，周震南的肌肤显现出惊人的白，上妆后的眼角带着红，仿若是惑人之态，又像是因这即将而来的一切，期待灼烧得眼角泛了红，自然而然地带着一种矛盾之感。

明明冷得像雪人，眼角眉梢却埋藏着未可知的媚。

他额角冒出了点点的汗珠，汇集起来便顺着脸颊滑了下去，流过尖尖的下颌，汗湿了喉结。

张颜齐一步一步往他走去，试图让自己看起来更自在一些，可是话语出口才发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害，“南南，你怎么流那么多汗？”

周震南伸出手去，于是张颜齐就不由自主地握住了他，顺着他指引的方向，靠着周震南坐了下来。周震南的体温仍然是低的，掌心触碰的，仿佛是第一次相触时近乎玉一般凉滑之感。

周震南轻声说：“因为我在易感期啊。”

周震南凝视着张颜齐，看他似乎不能明白话语之意那样，在昏黄的灯光下亮亮的下垂眼睁大了，极其缓慢而困惑地眨着，睫毛也跟着在轻微地抖动。

周震南内心突然就升起了一丝微妙的快意，好像有什么曾经求而不得的一切终于降落在他面前，任他摆布。他伸出手去，将手腕伸到了张颜齐的面前。宽大的演出服袖子往手肘方向滑落，露出一大截白皙的手臂，靠近手腕那一丛黑色的荆棘刺青也袒露了出来，仿佛还能感觉到脉脉流动的血液在肌肤下奔流的细微响声。

周震南身上散发着极淡的香气，有别于以往的香水味道，带着让人目眩神迷的微醺酒气，让张颜齐只觉得脑子跟着这香气混沌了起来。

要不然他怎么好像听不懂周震南在说什么呢？

周震南用近乎诱惑一般的气音轻轻说道：“我被标记过，所以现在进入了易感期。你来帮帮我好吗？给我一点信息素？”

周震南缓缓凑近他，贴着他的耳廓，于是蓬勃的酒香就更加明显地传了过去，他缓慢又清晰地说：“帮帮我啊，张颜齐。只有你可以。”

-TBC-


	3. 03

人人都觉得他们理应在一起。

三个重庆人，平时总是买一送一或者买一送二地黏在一起，即使偶尔坐得远了，也动不动就接着对方的话一应一和，只要身在同一空间，就自带让人无法插一脚的结界。

连节目组也有意无意地推着他们三个的友情线。别说岛内封闭，其实风向一日一变，每天都有说不尽的流言蜚语在私底下口耳相传，于是心照不宣的窃窃私语就汇成了一条看不见的暗河，悄悄在载着他们的船下流淌。

所以人人都觉得他们理应在一起。连周震南也是这么认为的。

直到在第二次公演选组的时候，胡老师宣布了唱作组的名单，其实很简单，这些人只要分成两组就完事了。本来心内笃定的周震南起身之前，突然有了一丝不妙的预感，他特地回头看了张颜齐一眼，那个高个子却垂下眼眸，避开了他的眼神。

于是心下的笃定就悄悄地开裂，渐渐成了另一种了然。最终张颜齐走了过来，没有对上彼此的眼神，只是给了他一个不像样的拥抱，在他还没来得及反应之前，张颜齐的手掌就像是怕被烫伤那般提前一步离开了。

或许连拥抱也说不上，只是在镜头前维持一个应有的和平。

在擦肩而过的瞬间，周震南还有一丝恍惚。但出道过的人潜意识里总是懂得在镜头前该做出什么反应。他低下头舔了嘴唇，再抬起头，他又是那个无懈可击的周震南。

说是失落也说不上，如果要准确地定义周震南现在的心情，大概就是本来大费周章去引起关注的对象提前临阵脱逃罢了。阵前击鼓却无人应战，那种占有欲作祟的不快。

周震南压着这种不快，在采访时加了“寒心”两个字。

这种矛盾，可是节目组喜闻乐见求之不得的呢。张颜齐，你也是吗？

录制刚结束，选手们三三两两往外走，张颜齐本来一马当先地往外走，才走了两步就发现周震南也跟上来了，于是他又放慢了脚步，可是周震南扯出一抹笑来，就站在那里看着他。

周震南的态度摆明了是一定要谈一谈了，避无可避，于是张颜齐就只好也笑了一下，近似无奈地叹了一口气，跟着周震南一起走到无人的练习室。

门上锁时咔哒地响了一下之后，室内就陷入了一片沉默。他们面对面站着，瞥一眼对方，又在视线对上前先移开。

录制每次都弄得很晚，今天也不例外，接近凌晨时分更深露重，开着的窗透进来的只有皎洁的月色，毕竟是如同封闭的孤岛，只有他们101个人，加上主办方，扮演着一场有规则的游戏。

而他们两个人，又算是什么呢？在限定的时间里玩着感情游戏，竟不知道谁把谁当真。

如今这样面对面，搞得像是分手谈判一样，都是演员，演着滑稽的戏，又娱乐了谁呢？也只有自己知道。

周震南从来不是个拐弯抹角的人，他单刀直入就问了，一点都不婉转：“为什么不选我？”

张颜齐都觉得有点好笑了。一半是为了自己，一半是为了这滑稽的局面。

当他们两个发生过这样的事情之后，又怎么能当作无事发生，继续在彼此的身边，人前装着好同伴，眼角眉梢却是心照不宣的隐蔽欲望呢？

那个夜晚，周震南靠着他，张颜齐能够感觉得到，周震南的体温在逐渐升高，彼此紧贴着的身体，缓慢地有某种高热传了过来。而周震南变本加厉地靠了过来，于是那股馥郁得让人接近晕眩的酒香便更是熏人欲醉。

张颜齐一时之间竟不知道自己是真的醉了，还是只是因为周震南的话语就惹得他方寸大乱。

周震南将手腕缓慢地贴在了张颜齐的嘴唇上，雪白的肌肤上一从荆棘肆无忌惮地绽放，从张颜齐的嘴唇，开始蔓延到他的全身。

周震南好像在发着烧，皮肤是温热的，就像是小雪人在他面前变成了人，化作了水。可是张颜齐心知，他并不是独一无二的，周震南被标记过，而他，只是那个替代品罢了。

“我……”他想开口，唇瓣张合之间便在那雪白的肌肤上磨蹭着，那片肌肤因高热而略微汗湿，嘴唇间尝到了些许咸涩的味道，好像只消轻轻一咬，犬牙就会撕破那层薄薄的皮肤，底下含着香气的脉脉流动的血液，就会如同盛夏极致甜美的果汁那样流进他的口腔，他的喉管。这酒香混合着这妄想，更是让人目眩神迷，张颜齐一瞬间就有点忘记自己想问的是什么了。

周震南的眼角烧红，嘴唇更是红得不像话，近乎撒娇那样轻声说着：“张颜齐，你在手腕上咬一口嘛，给我一点信息素。或者……你想咬别的地方？”

张颜齐好像被这充满暗示性的话重新拉回了理智，他的喉头上下滑动，嗓子嘶哑得不像话，“为什么不找你的alpha？”

周震南忽而就有点委屈了，他跪趴在地上，眼睛从下往上，在汗湿的刘海间凝视着张颜齐，“因为他不喜欢我嘛。”

张颜齐被这理直气壮的话撞得失语，抿着嘴，胸腹间好像有一股怒气在缓慢地灼烧着他的心神，连同这被信息素勾起的欲望一起，“他如果不喜欢你，却标记了你，也应该跟你一起去做手术去掉这个标记啊！现在这……这算什么？”

我又算是你的什么？

周震南的唇角勾起了一丝轻微的弧度，眼睛发亮地盯着他看，“可是现在在我身边的是你啊……”周震南跪着往前膝行了两步，就整个人像是猫一样窝进了张颜齐无意识间为他张开的怀抱，他的下巴蹭着张颜齐的肩膀，将后颈的腺体不设防地完全暴露在张颜齐这个alpha的面前，“我只想让你帮我，张颜齐。”

张颜齐的生命里第一次因他人的信息素所迷，却又是这样难堪的境况。周震南现在在他的怀里，散发着无害而迷人的味道，周震南就像是一团火，明媚得让人目眩神迷，照亮了终年云雾缭绕的山城，为他带来了一簇光。可是，他怕捧着这火如小偷怀抱绝世珍宝，他的皮肤会烧焦，骨肉会消融，连心脏都会化成灰。

然而周震南并不允许他的逃离。周震南的双臂攀上张颜齐的脖子，指尖仿佛是无意识地隔着一层睡衣在张颜齐的后颈挠着，他们之间的位置似乎被颠倒了。现在是周震南作为一个alpha，近乎威胁性那样，蠢蠢欲动着想要标记张颜齐。

周震南在张颜齐的耳廓上轻轻吹了一口气，感觉到抱着自己的身体有瞬间的瑟缩，于是他就满意地笑了。他凑过去轻声说：“张颜齐你怕了吗？你怕了的话，我去找夏之光焉栩嘉，他们总归愿意帮我的吧？”

周震南侧过头去，他们在极近的距离间对视，张颜齐何尝不知道这只是周震南的挑衅呢？

可是，他甘愿上钩。

下一秒，周震南敏感的后颈就被捏住了，从上，而下，仔仔细细地捏到了肩胛骨，周震南被摸得全身不由得一抖，几乎压不住喉咙间暗哑的呻吟，他正想开口说什么，张颜齐面无表情地盯了他一眼，将他如同猎物那样钉在原地，下一秒，他的后颈就被咬住了。

周震南被压在墙上，整个身体被束缚在alpha的怀中，犬齿刺破了他的后颈，唇舌抚慰又挑逗地舔舐着他敏感的肌肤，呼吸吐息在表皮上，带来一阵阵期待的颤抖，属于alpha强势的信息素注入了进来。

有两年时间都是凭借药物自己熬过来的周震南终于再一次被信息素注入，干涸的腺体皮肤表面仿佛都在颤动，欢呼雀跃着想要更多，逼得他整个人都像是濒临高潮那样几乎痉挛般发着抖，他的体温被信息素降下去了，可是他浑身薄汗不止，像是刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性事一般，手指紧紧抓着张颜齐的手臂，用力得指甲都陷进去了，在张颜齐的肌肉上留下一个个半圆形的印痕。

他放松自己完全沉浸在这个怀抱里，仰起头，近乎解脱那般，呻吟一样以气音说着：“张颜齐，好舒服啊……给我更多，更多一点……”

可是张颜齐却停了下来，周震南是被别人标记过的alpha，张颜齐的信息素对他来说只能是短时间的抚慰，如果注入太多，周震南就会产生应激反应，浑身疼痛不止。

于是他压抑着自己的欲望，强行停了下来，近乎眷恋那样舔舐着那片肌肤，像是在问周震南也像是在问自己那般喃喃自语：“为什么……不去除标记呢？”

周震南在他怀里笑了出来，他轻轻推开张颜齐抱住自己的手，发着颤的手臂撑在膝盖上，缓慢地站直在张颜齐的面前，居高临下地盯着满脸迷茫的张颜齐，一字一句地说着：“这是我的选择，又关你什么事呢？”

他当时的话语与今日面前的周震南重叠在了一起。

“为什么不选我？”

张颜齐只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，面色都未曾变，“因为我比较适合另一队的风格，仅此而已。”

周震南咬着手指，从下往上看人的时候，不显得应有的楚楚可怜，依然是那样盛气凌人，“那我易感期发作的时候，怎么办？”

突如其来的怒气冲到了脑门上，张颜齐几乎要被激得笑出来，他抱着手臂，垂下眼眸去看这个矮自己半头，气势却高得很的周震南，一字一句地回答他，“这是你的选择，又关我什么事呢？”

周震南看着他，好像有一瞬间不知道该如何应答，可是他很快就笑开了。笑得眼睛弯弯的，似乎张颜齐说了什么可笑的话一样，他往前两步，张颜齐几乎要压抑不住自己的冲动跟着后退两步，虽然他强行站定了，可是他的动作早就被周震南所看穿了。

所以周震南笑得更开心了，他说：“就凭你当时硬了啊。”

他凑近了张颜齐，眼角眉梢是藏不住的，带着讥讽的春情，丰润嫣红的嘴唇一张一合，轻飘飘地说着：“你对我有欲望，张颜齐。”

-TBC-


	4. 04

《求不得》 part 04

岛上的风向，有时候改变也只需要一天。

昨天之前，他们还是焦不离孟的上位圈组合。彼此之间没有明显的竞争关系，组合在一起又很有镜头价值。大家羡慕着，未必没有加入的意思，只是总是融入不了罢了。

可是仅仅一次公演分组，就改变了一切。

借着分组练习的借口，张颜齐大概已经有三天没有见过周震南了。真的实行起来才发现，原来在这个如同孤岛一般的地方，只要不在一个组内，刻意去回避一下，原来两个人就可以那么轻易地实现毫无交集。

可能他是做得有点明显，逐渐地就有了一些流言蜚语。张颜齐能够感觉得到，那道看不见的暗河流淌了过来，围绕着他的身边，包裹着一切不知道包含着好意恶意还是纯粹看戏的窃窃私语，在他耳边响个不停。

同组的焉栩嘉和赵磊也仿佛是不经意地问了句最近怎么没有看到你跟南南一块玩啊？

张颜齐也只是笑着找了个借口敷衍过去。于是他们俩也就不再追问了。

也是，都是出过道的人，哪能少了这点眼力见。

张颜齐也不是不知道，他应该像往常那样重庆三人组出双入对，这对他来说，只有好处没有坏处。

毕竟这是一场生存游戏啊。

可是也许张颜齐骨子里总是学不会完全的圆滑，始终有那么一点点反骨和棱角在他的身体里，如鲠在喉，吞不下融不掉。时时刻刻提醒着他，让他清醒着却又只能跟着这套规则试图随波逐流。

在地下的时候也如是，大家都很轻易地开始一段感情或者身体的关系，大家都是随随便便地爆着粗只为了追逐一个韵脚。没有人像他这样，明明混着地下，却总是有数不尽的自我约束规矩。

很多人明里暗里说他装，甚至有人在台上battle的时候也要专门拿这个来攻击他。

可是，温柔圆滑会照顾人会让所有人满意的是张颜齐，一身反骨棱角分明硌得人生痛的难道就不是张颜齐了吗？张颜齐就是张颜齐，一体两面，一面柔软一面尖锐，都是张颜齐。

这天早上，连姚琛都来问：“你们两个是吵架了吗？”

说真的张颜齐其实并不太想见到周震南。在经历了那一切之后，也许是张颜齐在单方面的较劲。总觉得，一旦他主动去找周震南，像是以往那样若无其事地继续相处，就是输了，就是默认这一切的合理性了。

但即使如此，既然身在规则里，有时候还是需要一些妥协。

张颜齐尽可能以一种平淡的表情转过头去看他，直视着姚琛的眼睛，“没有啊，你怎么会这么想呢？”

姚琛默默地看着他，似乎被他说服了几分，总算是松了一口气，“这些天大家都这么说的，南南这人你也不是不知道，拼得要命，没有你叫他去吃饭他就老是忘记，昨天一整天忙到通宵好像也就只吃了个面包来着。”

张颜齐在收拾东西的手指停了一下，然后迅速地将今天练习要用的东西带上，抬头看了大通铺的时钟一眼，急匆匆说了句，“那怎么行，今晚你拖着他一起吃晚饭吧。”

本来也只是为了应付一下。但到了晚饭时间姚琛就真的带着周震南来敲他们组的练习室门。他和周震南眼睛对上的瞬间，两个人都有一丝怔忪。只是这个微妙的瞬间被很好地掩饰了过去。张颜齐站起身来，轻松地跟队友说着要先去吃饭了，然后就在众人说不清是怎么样的眼神簇拥下跟他们两个一起走去食堂。

饭点人也挺多的，张颜齐可以明显地感觉到大家投注在他们身上的眼神，他们两个仿佛就是一场大家期待着的戏码，可是他跟周震南之间仿佛有一种默契，无论私底下发生过什么，仍然能够在人前表现得滴水不漏。

张颜齐一边把肉夹到周震南碗里，一边叨叨着：“南哥，姚琛给我告密了，说你昨天没吃饭要长不高了。”

隔壁姚琛说着“你怎么这个样子……”

周震南咬着筷子抬起头，却只瞪了张颜齐一眼，“怎么话那么多，吃了我的荷包蛋也堵不上你的嘴咯？”伸着手一指桌边的老干妈，张颜齐就自动自觉地去够过来开了盖放在周震南面前，看他挖了两勺跟白米饭拌在一起，才又说：“省着点吃，只剩下两瓶了，我可是带了好多上岛的，都快没了。”

周震南咽下一口饭，理所当然地瞅着他，“还剩下两瓶？那今晚拿一瓶过来阳光房开小灶啊。”

他们对答流畅，一如往常的表现骗过了所有人，甚至有一瞬间，骗过了自己。

连这种时候都能够配合无间，张颜齐也不知道该不该说一句佩服。

那些抱着看热闹的心思而投注过来的目光渐渐散去了，于是那道包裹着流言蜚语的暗河也就慢慢地从他们身边悄悄流走了。但是他们之间的关系确实回不去了。

他们有了某种另一个层面上的默契。

以往他们两个总是对那些肆无忌惮的野鸳鸯避之不及，但现今，他们也是如此了。在那些难以入眠的夜晚，那些无人留意的摄像头死角，他们紧紧地相拥，交换着缠绵悱恻的吻，摸索着对方的身体，将每一寸都用手指仔仔细细丈量过，刻入脑海中，肆无忌惮地在彼此身上注入微量的信息素。

这分量少得很，在日出之前就会消散。就像是他们的关系一样，见不得日光。所以在日出之前，自欺欺人地在彼此身上留下一点点标记一般的痕迹，在相拥时刻内心高喊着“他是我的！”然而所有话语到了喉咙便再也说不出来。

一点一点滚动着，积压着，逼得喉咙都发痒，只好用一个一个更深的吻去填补这空虚和焦躁。

他们这又算是什么呢？

张颜齐不知道。

终年雾蒙蒙的山城曾经来过一簇光，强烈明媚得让大地为之震颤。可是这簇光散开了，与山城的雾融在了一起彼此交缠。可是明明他可以窥见雾里包裹着的一丝透露出来的光，只是即使如何用力去拥抱，也再也碰不到内里，仿佛只是隔靴搔痒罢了。

他从练习室出来，刚关上门，周震南就从等着的角落走过来。而张颜齐就这样凝视着他，看着他扯着衣领逼得自己低下头，然后把自己推在门上，从下往上地，吻了过来。

他们两个与队员们只有一门之隔，张颜齐仿佛还能听到赵磊轻轻哼着那段高音副歌的声音，可是他们肆无忌惮地彼此相拥，如爱人那般交换着最诚挚的爱意。

于是张颜齐再也听不见了。

他的世界只剩下双只手臂合拢之间的方寸之地，与他紧密相贴的，周震南。

而有时关系的转变也总是叫人意想不到。

那一次是第二次公演结束，在拍摄完成，导演喊着解散的时候，周震南跟组员路过他身边，看了他一眼。

又是那种带着挑逗的笑意，混合着在台下显得过度艳丽的舞台妆，只消一眼，就叫人心下发颤。

也是这一眼，他们就有了默契。就像以往每一次做过的那般，在深夜的练习室里一盏昏黄灯光的小角落，张颜齐如约而至，而周震南也早就恭候于此。

也不仅如此，周震南今天穿的衣服比较复杂，戴着手套和一层又一层的装饰。张颜齐到的时候，周震南已经把这些无关紧要的装饰全数解下，甚至连有点紧的长裤也褪了下来，他坐在衣服铺好的地上，双腿随意地叉开，长长的衣服下摆垂了下来，盖住了大腿根部。

从张颜齐的角度看过去，周震南被梳到后面的刘海已经被弄乱了，随意地一簇一簇垂了下来，明明应该凛冽的大背头发型就加上了点说不清的柔软脆弱。铺在地上的衣服是纯黑色，上面还挂着些银色的链条，一道一道，像是束缚住彼此的牢笼。周震南赤裸的腿对着张颜齐的方向毫不在意地张开，浓黑的底色下就显得那双腿白得惊人，张颜齐的目光不由得顺着那双腿从脚踝到小腿一路摸索着往上，所有的一切，都在灯光的阴影里，衣服的下摆处戛然而止。

周震南的额角冒出了点点的汗珠，汇集起来便顺着脸颊滑了下去，流过尖尖的下颌，汗湿了喉结。

就像是那一夜的重演，张颜齐在那一夜选择咬了下去，于是就陷入了彼此无法停止的病态纠缠中。

难道不想抽身而去吗？张颜齐如此自问。

可是周震南对他伸出了手，于是张颜齐就为练习室的门上了锁，一步一步走了过去，握住了那只高热的手。

像往常那般，吻住了他。

周震南在他的亲吻下断断续续地喘着，今晚他的身体比过往更为灼热，张颜齐在亲吻的间隙里轻轻以嘴唇亲着他的额角、耳边、侧颈，“南南，今天晚上你好像不太一样？”

周震南微微笑了，近乎有一丝恍惚那样，抓住了张颜齐的手腕，一点一点往下挪，从顶起了上衣的乳尖一路往下，直到了探入上衣所遮盖住的地方。

“张颜齐，我们做吧。”周震南凑了过去，以气音在张颜齐的耳边轻轻说着，带着情热的的吐息，“进入我，标记我，让我成为你的omega——”

张颜齐的手指被周震南引领着探了进去，从未触碰过的地方已然湿透，骑在他身上的躯体灼热得惊人，浑身散发着不同寻常的蓬勃香气，光是闻着那些酒气，张颜齐觉得自己好像已经醉了。

周震南在发情，虽然不知道原因，但这就是结果。周震南的身体像蛇一般与他紧密交缠，他的衣服被解开，白皙的手指摸索过他的全身，将他早就硬了的性器从衣服里解脱了出来。

周震南双腿分开坐在了他身上，嘴角含着笑，不同于书里面描述的发情期会完全失神臣服于欲望的omega，现在这场性事，周震南才是完完全全的掌控者。

他的手扶住了张颜齐的性器，顶端就抵在了那个湿透了的入口。

难道不想逃离吗？

可是他已经只能，就此沉沦了啊。

在进入的瞬间，张颜齐近乎恍惚地，将眼睛转向了练功镜。一整片镜子将室内的一切照得纤毫毕现，周震南的腿环在了他的腰上，上半身还整整齐齐穿着舞台的上衣，完全赤裸的下半身却与他抵死交缠。周震南仰起头，白皙的脖颈在镜中与濒死的天鹅那般颤抖，仿佛已经不堪情欲一般。

于是张颜齐就不由自主地环住了他的腰，一边呢喃着“南南”，一边又深又狠地往上顶撞。周震南的身体早就尝过性欲的滋味，进入的性器抵着敏感点狠狠一磨，环住腰的双腿都发着抖，几乎挂不住。穴肉规律地一吸一放，丰沛的爱液就顺着交合的地方流了出来，把张颜齐白色的裤子弄湿得一塌糊涂。

张颜齐抱紧他，在周震南衣领露出的一截侧颈舔舐啃咬，留下一片短期无法消退的红痕。他扯住周震南的头发，逼着他将头转向镜子，一字一句问道：“周震南，你知道现在操你的是谁吗？”

周震南失神的眼睛盯着镜子，嘴唇颤抖着，却并不回答只勾起了唇角，露出了一个笑来。不知道是在回避张颜齐的问题，还是已经过分沉醉在情欲中。

张颜齐作为alpha的凶性被完全激发了出来，他对准刚才开拓时找到的敏感点就是一阵狠命的抽插，一下紧接一下锲而不舍地顶着那里，周震南像是承受不住这过激的快感一般，穴肉裹得更紧，足尖绷紧了，手指无意识地在张颜齐的肩膀上抓挠，平日略低的音调在此刻被欲望逼成了像猫叫一样一边喘着一边断断续续的哼声。

他好像在叫着什么，但周震南的声音太轻，张颜齐听不清。但是周震南的身体却诚实地紧紧吮吸着插进来的性器，漂亮的腰线绷紧了，手指抚摸着张颜齐后颈的腺体。被触碰到敏感点的张颜齐不由得也发着抖，一下比一下更深地进入他。而周震南也像是依附于快感而生的妖精一般绞紧了体内的快乐源头。

在濒临高潮的瞬间，张颜齐还记挂着信息素不能交融的问题，强撑着要抽出来，但是周震南的双腿紧紧地环住了他，手掌按住了张颜齐的胸口，逼得他无法用力，在这场性爱中第一次清晰地说着：“射进来啊，我要你，完完全全属于我。”

被强压着的高潮在周震南的完全掌控中到来，舒爽得头皮都发麻，最后几下深深的顶弄后，每一下都捅到最深处，在让人发狂一般的绝顶快感中，他的双手用力，紧紧地捏住周震南的腰，用力得在白皙的皮肤上留下一圈红痕，然后一起到达了高潮。

高潮过后有好一阵子，两个人脑子里都是一片空白，张颜齐第一个回过神来，他急着坐起身来要把在周震南体内的精液处理了，要不然信息素的不能交融会让周震南全身疼痛发烧昏厥——

本应该是如此的。可是作为alpha的张颜齐，却明明白白地感知到了，他的信息素与周震南的完全交融，仿佛他们早就该如此，他们早就是一对彼此标记的爱侣一般。

周震南的手从下往上，轻柔地摩挲着张颜齐的身体。他的嘴角含着笑，脸上还带着情欲而引致的生理泪水。他的脸色嫣红，好像还沉浸在情欲之中一般。可是他的眼神却那般地冷。

他就这样看着张颜齐，轻轻说道：“还没明白吗张颜齐？标记我的，就是你的这具身体啊。”

周震南的唇角的弧度更大了些，似乎张颜齐迷惑不解的眼神取悦了他一般，“或者说，是妖娆。”

妖娆？张颜齐茫然的视线停驻在周震南的脸上，而周震南由下往上抚摸他身体的双手攀上了他的脖子，略微用了一点力。

周震南的嘴角在笑，眼神却像在哭。即使在岛上，周震南哭过很多次，可是张颜齐觉得，这是第一次看见他那么悲伤的表情。

周震南扼住了他的脖子，一字一句说道：“如果你就这样死了，妖娆会完全占据你的身体吗？”

张颜齐被逼仰起了头，他略微侧过眼睛，迷茫的视线在空中转了转，最终落在了镜子上。

周震南还坐在他的身上，进入的部分还嵌在他的身体里，下半身像是爱侣那般抵死缠绵，上半身却是剑拔弩张。周震南的双手渐渐用力，明明是加害者，强装着冷漠，眼神却又悲伤得不能自已。

不知道是即将而来的窒息还是所有的一切让他大脑停摆，完全无法思考。他盯着镜子，有那么一瞬间，张颜齐似乎在那个被勒住脖子的男人脸上看到了完全不属于自己的表情，冰冷却充满侵略性，可是他又定睛去看的时候，却只剩下完全的自己了。

妖娆……吗？

张颜齐微张的嘴唇无声地念着这个名字，他空茫的视线中，看到了镜子中反射出的人，侧着的眼角缓缓地流下了一行泪。

-TBC-


End file.
